goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Aaron Gets Grounded 7 Days in a row
Aaron Gets Grounded 7 Days in a row Aaron gets grounded seven days in a row. On the first day, he flies on a kite. On the second day, he sings in the classroom. On the third day, he sneaks into the back of a bus. On the fourth day, he unexpectedly sings a song that his parents don't like. On the fifth day, he plays the drums very loudly. On the sixth day, he gets a DVD even though he doesn't deserve it. On the seventh day, he has a party in the kitchen. Day 1 Aaron: I will ride on a kite. Dad: Aaron how dare you ride on a kite? Aaron: i was just bored. Dad: You are Grounded. Day 2 Aaron: I think I'll sing the song "Hakuna Matata" from "The Lion King" in my classroom. Aaron: Hakuna Matata Aaron: What a wonderful phrase. Aaron: Hakuna Matata Aaron: Ain't no passing carase. Aaron: it means no worries for the rest of your days. Aaron: it's our problem free Philosophy. Aaron: Hakuna Matata Aaron: Hakuna Matata Aaron: Timon and Pumbaa Aaron: Hakuna Matata Aaron: It means no worries for the rest of your days. Aaron: It's our Problem free Philosophy. Aaron: Hakuna Matata Aaron: Timon and Pumbaa Dad: Aaron, how dare you sing that song from "The Lion King" in your classroom? Aaron: "The Lion King" is a pretty cool movie, and the song "Hakuna Matata" is kind of catchy. Dad: You are Grounded. Day 3 Aaron: I will sneak into the back of the Charter bus of GoAnimate high school. Charter Man: There's an old woman stuck at the beach and needs to get to her home. so i will help her. Aaron: I am gonna be at the beach all day today instead of being in school. Charter Man: Did i just hear that children are inside this bus again? Aaron: Oh No! Charter man: What do you think your doing in hear? Aaron: i wanted to go to the beach. Charter Man: Get out now. i will call your parents and i will tell the principal. Dad: Aaron how dare you sneak into the Charter Bus? Aaron: I wanted to go to the beach. Dad: Your Are Grounded Grounded Grounded for 4 Years. Dad: Go to bed now. Day 4 Aaron: i will sing the Spongebob theme song. Aaron: who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants. Aaron: as Sorbon as yellow as poor as he? Spongebob Squarepants. Aaron: in notical nonscence as somehing you wish? Spongebob Squarepants. Aaron: And drop like a deck and flop like a fish? Spongebob Squarepants. Aaron: Spongebob Squarepants Spongebob Squarepants Spongebob Squarepants Spongebob Squarepants. Dad: Aaron how dare you sing the Spongebob theme song? Aaron: It's a fun show. Dad: You are Grounded Day 5 Aaron: I will play drums in my room. Dad: Aaron how dare you play the drums? you know i hate the drums. Aaron: But i like the drums. Dad: You are grounded. Day 6 Aaron: Dad can i please get Owen in 5th grade Season 2 on DVD? Dad: No. Aaron: Why not? Dad: You are grounded. if you go get that DVD just Like you Got Toy Story 3 on DVD, You will be Grounded more. Aaron: i will just go get it myself. Video Store Guy: Hello, Welcome to the video store. how may help you today? Aaron: Can i have Owen in 5th Grade Season 2 on DVD? Video store Guy: Here you go. Aaron: i finally got the DVD. Dad: Aaron how dare you get Owen in 5th Grade Season 2 on DVD while Grounded? Aaron: it's a fun show. Dad: You are Grounded grounded Grounded for 3 Years. Dad: Go to bed now. Day 7 Aaron: i will party in the kitchen. Dad: Aaron how dare you party in the Kitchen? Aaron: But i like to do it. Dad: You are Grounded. Now for the message from Owie1. Send me a message on goanimate wikia and i will do the Ted and Justin Version. Day 8 Aaron: Man, I hate being grounded. My parents have no sense of fun. Category:Grounded Videos